Jack the Giant Killer
by The Dark Enchantress
Summary: The story of Jack the Giant Killer but I put some things in. It's that kind of thing again. Jack goes and meets giants. If they're bad he killes them, and stuff. Read&Review.


Desclaimer: I do not own the story of "Jack The Giant Killer." Or wrote it. Don't sue me. I'm just barrowing it so I can post it up here. And stuff. Nothing illegal I hope. IF the real writer is reading this: I'm sorry if i affended you in any way. But anyways, enjoy the story! - The Dark Enchantress.  
  
Author's Note: I would also like to add: Don't forget to REVIEW! ; )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeff: The story that you are about to hear, may disturb you.  
  
Amania: Jeff! Cut it out! Just do your job!  
  
Jeff: I'm still not getting paid for this!  
  
Amania: Just read the story!  
  
Jeff: Fine. Whatever. The story that you are about to hear is called: Jack, The Giant Killer. When good King Arthur reigned, there lived near the Land's End of England, in the country of Cornwall, a farmer who had only one saon called Jack.  
  
Jill: His name was Jack. Ha, ha.  
  
Amania: Jill! Get out of here! Your not in this story. Your not even supposed to be in Fairy Tale Land. Sorry for the inconvenience people. This is my friend from school. That joke was funny at one point Jill, but not anymore.  
  
Jill: Sorry.  
  
Jeff: Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted..... Jack was brisk and of a ready lively wit, so that nobody or nothing could best him.  
  
Amania: Best him? Shouldn't it be beat him? Huh.  
  
Jeff: Anyway, in those days the Mount of Cornwall was kept by a huge giand named Cormoran. Hmm, moron huh. Well, anyway, he was eighteen ft, in height, and about three yds. round the waist, of a fierce and grim countenance.  
  
Amania: Countenance?  
  
The Dark Enchantress: The look on a person's face that shows that person's feelings or nature.  
  
Amania: Hmmm.  
  
Jeff: He was also the terror of all the neighboring towns and villages. he lived i a cave in the midst of the Mount, and whenever he wanted food he would wade over to the mainland, where he would furnish, or give whatever he needed for himself with whatever came in his way. Everybody at his approach ran out of their houses, while he seized their cattle, making nothing of carrying half-a-dozen oxen on his back at a time; and as for their sheep and hogs, he would tie them round his waist like a bunch of tallow-dips.  
  
Amania: This might show how dumb I am but, what's a tallow-dip?  
  
The Dark Enchantress: I don't know what a tallow-dip might be but a tallow is the hard fat of cows, sheep, etc., melted for use in candles, soap, and stuff like that. The readers can just ask their parents what a tallow-dip is.  
  
Amania: Oh. Thanks, Dark.  
  
The Dark Enchantress: No, problem.  
  
Jeff: The giant had done this for many years, so that all of Cornwall was in despair. One day Jack happened to be at the town-hall when the magistrates were sitting in council about the giant. Jack asked:  
  
Jack: What reward will be given to the man who kills Cormoran?  
  
Magistrates: The giant's treasure will be the reward.  
  
Jack: Then let me undertake it.  
  
Jeff: So Jack got himself a horn, a shovel, and a pickax, and went over to the Mount in the beginning of a dark winter's evening, when he fell to work, and before morning had dug a pit twenty-two ft. deep, and nearly as broad, vovering it over with long sticks and straw. Then he strewed a little mold over it, so that it appeared like plain ground. Jack then place himself on the opposite side of the pit, farthest from the giant's lodging, and, just at the break of day, he put the horn to his mouth, and blew, Tantivy, Tantivy. This noise roused the giant, who rushed form his cave, shouted.  
  
Cormoran: You incorrigible villain, did you come here to disturb my rest? You shall pay dearly for this. Satisfaction I will have, and this it shall be, I will take you whole and broil you for breakfast.  
  
Jeff: The giant had no sooner uttered this, than he thumbled into th epit, and made the very foundations of the Mount shake.  
  
Jack: Oh, Giant, where are you now? Oh, faith, you are now in Lob's Pound, where I will palgue you for your threatening words: what do you think now of broiling me for you breakfast? Will no other diet serve you but poor Jack?  
  
Jeff: Then having teased the giant for a while, he gave him a most weighty knock with his pickax on the very crown of his head, and killed him on the spot.  
  
Amania: Euuh.  
  
Jeff: Jack then filled up the pit with earth, and went to search the cave, which he found contained much treasure. When the magistrates heard of this they made a declaration he should henceforth be termed-  
  
Amania: Called!  
  
Jeff: JACK THE GIANT-KILLER and presente him with a sword and a belt, on which were written these words embroidered in letters of gold: "Here's the right valiant Cornish man, Who slew the giant Cormoran." The news of Jack's victory soon spread over all the West of England, so that another giant, named Blunderbore, hearing of it, vowed to be revenged on Jack, if ever he should meet him. This giant was the lord of an enchanted castle situated in the midst of a lonesome wood.  
  
The Dark Enchantress: An enchanted castle huh? Hmmmmm.  
  
Jeff: Now Jack, about four months afterwards, walking near this wood in his journey to Wales, being tired, seated himself near a pleasant fountain and fell fast asleep. 


End file.
